The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agapanthus of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘MDB001’. ‘MDB001’ represents a new perennial grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program by the Inventor in Hartebeespoort, Northwest Province, South Africa. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new cultivar of Agapanthus of medium stature with neat foliage and bi-color flowers. The Inventor made a cross in November of 2008 between unnamed proprietary plants of Agapanthus from the Inventor's breeding program as both the female parent and male parent. The Inventor selected ‘MDB001’ in November of 2010 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division by the Inventor in Hartebeespoort, Northwest Province, South Africa in January of 2012. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.